Suzy Turquoise Blue: A History
by Katsuneko
Summary: A oneshot about Suzy's past, when she and the other children were taken by the Piper.


Hello again everyone! This is a one shot based on the past of Suzy Turquoise Blue from the Keys To The Kingdom series by the amazing and talented Garth Nix.

It's time for a disclaimer: I don't own any of the books:D

It's a short story thingy that we had to do in English class. I liked it, and figured you readers and reviewers out there might like it, too. If you read it, pleeeaaaase review as well! I don't mind what the content of the review is, but if it's a flame, make sure you actually have a point and it's not just meaningless spam. Thankyou!

**Suzy Turquoise Blue: A History**

Dark storm clouds brewed as a small group of children pulled carrots and potatoes from the ground. Thunder rumbled in the distance angrily, and a bright flash of lightning lit up the sky. One of the young girls stood, looking up anxiously. Her left hand was held out, palm upwards. On it sat a drop of rain from the first of many humid summer storms.

"I-I think it'd be best if we all went inside…" The girl said nervously, her soft voice quivering.

"Don't fret, Samantha, a storm like this is all noise. It wouldn't hurt a fly!" Another girl said, smiling.

"Actually, Miss Suzy Dyer, the lightning accompanying these types of storms is potentially fatal if you are hit by it." A short boy sniffed, pushing his thick-framed glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"Oh... well, we're nearly done anyways." Suzy said, gesturing at the few vegetables that remained in the ground. Samantha nodded, her usually pert face pale as the thunder crashed overhead.

As they returned to work, this time a bit quicker, the wind picked up and began whistling around them and over the grassy paddocks. Suzy wrinkled her nose and sighed, dirt spraying in her face as she pulled up a carrot. The wind smelled different in the countryside to what it did back home in town.

The familiar scent of burning coal, cooking food and some of the more… unpleasant smells were replaced with smell of hay, rain and free-range animals. Suzy and the other children had been sent to the countryside to avoid the black plague. It had already taken three lives from the town.

'_I miss my old home and m– huh?' _Suzy and the other children stopped suddenly. A sound that had been too faint to notice at first had suddenly grown louder, travelling along the wind to the children. They stood frozen, listening intently for the sound to come again.

Come again it did, the sweet sound of a flute being played. It seemed to call out, promising shelter, warmth and hot, delicious food. Suzy felt a sudden calmness wash over her. She glanced lazily at the other children, seeing that they were like her. Suzy yawned as sleepiness clouded her senses and shrouded her mind.

'_I'll go there, where that sound is…'_ she thought, starting to walk forward. It seemed that all the children had that thought, as they all began to walk as well.

"Thankyou for arriving so quickly, my dear children…" A velvety voice said. Suzy looked up, startled. A handsome man towered before her, his deep purple cloak billowing around him.

The effects of the flute had worn off, and the first thought that bounded into Suzy's mind was to get away. But after turning around she stopped. There was no way to get back. The farmhouse was a mere speck on the horizon. What was this man? Had he used magic to bring them here?

Turning grimly back to the man, she noticed for the first time the twenty or so children that crowded behind him. Suzy looked up at his face, frowning. Samantha let out a dry sob behind her. The man just smiled.

"Don't worry, Samantha. You will be fine," He said, "Welcome, I am The Piper. The greedy folks of your home did not pay me the coins I so kindly asked after removing the rats that plagued the town so. That is why you are here, as payment for my services. I'm sure my brother Monday won't mind a few helpers!" The piper smiled, raising a thin, silver flute to his lips.

The familiar melody of the flute flooded through Suzy's mind as The Piper blew into the instrument, his fingers expertly dancing across its length. She was once again reduced to the sleepy, senseless girl from before. The music faded as she shut her eyes, sighing.

Suzy's eyes snapped open. She was in a long room, beds lining two of the walls.

"W-where am I? I remember nothing…" She mumbled, sitting up. A figure snored loudly from a chair at the foot of her bed. A quick check of her surroundings confirmed that there was a person like this at the end of every bed.

Suzy crawled forward and gently shook the figure's shoulder. Jumping up, the figure whirled around, startled. It was a short, stout, middle-aged man wearing a tatty tuxedo and a squashed top hat. He bowed shortly and quickly and pulled a piece of paper out of his sleeve.

"Ah… Yes… hello, you've just been 'washed between the ears' and so you will remember nothing of your past life, ehohoho, funny… ahem, yes, anyway, you are from now on Suzy Turquoise Blue, 182367542 and half in predence,

Ink-filler sixth class, on ink-filling business." He said, his quiet voice rasping. He handed the paper to Suzy, who took it with shaking hands.

"Welcome to The House, Suzy Blue."

The End

-------------------

Congratulations, you've read all the way to the end! Thankyou heaps! Please take some time to leave a comment and maybe read some of my other stories. I would be very grateful if you did!

Xx Katsuneko

P.S. Sorry if it's a bit short. We were only allowed to make it approx. two pages… --


End file.
